Can't Fight This
by superquad
Summary: Big Time Rush seems like a band that has it together: awesome tunes, good looks, and fame on top of it. But, with fame comes some downfalls. A story of love, seduction, and betrayal. How far will they go before they break? Multiple pairings. slash & het.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Fight This**: Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh my God, Logan. What did I do?" Kendall Knight was frantic as he stared at the giant gashes on his best friends face.

"It's okay Kendall, I've had worse things happen to me than this." Logan said trying to calm him down. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're worried..."

"I am so sorry, do you know how-" Kendall started but Logan quickly placed his index finger gently on his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Show me you're sorry." He whispered quietly, pinning Kendall to the wall. He moved his face toward Kendalls when someone unexpectedly walked through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Knight said in her soft, motherly voice.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We were just play... mess... joking around." Kendall replied nervously. He was embarrassed enough about his relationship with James, but if anyone found out about him and Logan he didn't know what he would do. And of course he didn't want anything to come between Logan and Carlos. They had been together for almost five years now.

"Whoa! That's a mighty big gash Logan. We should put something on it." Mrs. Knight said looking closely at the wound.

"Yeah, she's right we should. I'm gunna go get something." Kendall spoke so fast and it was obvious he was nervous. Would mom catch on? He wondered. No, she's so oblivious to everything. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if someone were to find out.

"What's up with Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He's just, uh, nervous about the show tonight." Logan said. He loved Carlos with all of his heart but ever since he spent that passionate night with Kendall his feelings have been mixed.

"Oh, he's always suffered from stage fright." Mrs. Knight responded, buying that bad lie. And with that Kendall walked back into the room with an ice pack.

"Put that on your cut and lie down before the show starts." Mrs. Knight said as she left the two alone.

Logan placed the cold ice pack on his forehead and said, "she doesn't suspect a thing."

"What?" Kendall questioned.

"She's so oblivious to everything. She could probably catch us in the act and still not know what was happening."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love James and I always will." James has always been there for him, even though it wasn't always mutual. He wondered why he even stuck by his side after all of the horrible things he's done to him. "I just can't hurt him again. What happened with Jo-"

"That's the past." Logan cut him off. "He probably doesn't remember any of that stuff anyway with all of the pills he pops." Kendall couldn't take this. All of the feelings that he kept bottled up inside of him where finally unleashed. Through his fist. To Logan's jaw. "What the fuck, man?" Logan asked holding his chin.

"I'm not going to let you talk about James like that! He doesn't do that stuff anymore! He got help! Maybe you should try it, maybe it'll help you keep your mouth shut for once!" Kendall said in a rage with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really think that you two should break-up. He's not healthy." Logan said trying to coax Kendall.

"God! Just shut up!" and with that Kendall stormed out of the room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
My first BTR story! I'm so excited! Of course, I own no one in this story. Everything might seem a bit unclear right now, but all will be revealed with time. I have the most of the story finished, so if you want to see more, just review! :3 


	2. Chapter 2

"James, I'm in a bad mood. Cheer me up." Kendall said as he walked in to see his beloved boyfriend, James Diamond. Kendall loved everything about him, from his soft, feathery brown hair all the way down to his gorgeous feet. But this time, he didn't like what he saw.

On the table was a mirror, a razor and traces of cocaine. "Fuck, James." He said with a sigh as he walked into the bedroom to see James tangled in the sheets with Camille Roberts. "Fuck! James!" he said in a rage. They immediately stopped their dirty task and stared at Kendall. Camille burst out laughing.

"Kendall, care to join us?" James said. This statement made Camille laugh even harder while James giggled at the offer he had just made. It was obvious they were both drunk and had been doing several lines. "Come here, baby. I know what will make you feel better." James got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He had a little black bag that Kendall had always just assumed to be for his hair products, apparently he had been mistaken. Inside the bag were numerous pill bottles, most of them were almost empty. James looked at each label and finally decided on which one to give to Kendall. "Here, take some of these and you'll be feeling fine in no time." Kendall gazed at the tiny white pills that lay in his hand, he had faced this problem before but that time he caved in and took them and then woke up two days later in New Mexico and somehow naked pictures of him were all over the internet. What could he do? Could he risk losing the best thing that has ever happened to him and not take them, or could he risk everything else and get high.

He slipped the pills in his pocket and walked out of the room without looking back. He heard Camille say through the door "What a fucking buzz killer." Normally if someone said that about him he would turn back and beat their ass up but he didn't even want to look at either of them at that moment.

He was so confused. He hated James but for some odd reason he still loved him and wanted to help him get over his addiction. He needed to talk to someone. That someone was his old flame, Jo.

They had dated a while back, she was the first person that found out Kendall was dating James and she also knew about his 'thing' with Logan. He would be lying if he said he didn't still care about her.

"Kendall!" she said happily when she saw his face, but she instantly knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

"It's James. He's using again. And, he's cheating again." Kendall said in a solemn tone.

"Oh my God! You poor thing." She said embracing him. "He's a dick anyway."

"I know, but I still love him."

"He was your first real love, that's understandable."

"No, you were."

"What?" she was unaware of this. She loved Kendall, even though she knew she could never have him.

"You were my first love, and now I think you're my only friend. You're the only one I can talk to. Did I tell you I fucked things up with Logan, too? Yeah, I cut his eye. Which means he'll tell everyone and turn everyone against me."

"He'll never turn me against you."

"He might. He's very persuasive. Trust me, I know." He said as he thought back to that one incredible night he spent with Logan when James was away.

"I don't think he tricked you into sleeping with him. I know you've always thought he was cute." It was true, he did, but he would never admit it.

"But, I would never do that sort of thing to James. I love him, dammit!"

"Calm down." Jo said in her soft, calming voice. In a way it reminded Kendall of Logan's sweet voice of reason, but he quickly shook him out of his head. He didn't want to think of him. Or James. Or Jo. Or anyone. He ran out of the room in a violent outrage. He didn't know what to do. Should he go back to Jo? Should he go talk to James? Or should he go back and patch things up with Logan, where one thing could possibly lead to another.

Then he remembered an easy way out. The pills in his pocket would let him forget everything. He could finally be free from all of this heartache.


	3. Chapter 3

"Logan," Kendall said. He knew wrong from right, but that doesn't always mean he always did the right thing. He knew that he had to talk to Logan, even though the outcome of this 'talk' could ruin his relationship with James but at the moment, he didn't give a shit about James. He knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was Logan. "We need to talk."

"So, let's talk." Logan said calmly.

"I just-". Kendall started as Carlos walked up behind Logan and wrapped his arms around him. "Never mind."

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Carlos asked.

"No, Kendall just wanted to tell me something." Logan said.

"Should I leave?" Carlos asked, gesturing to the door.

"No, Carlos, you don't have to." Logan said. It was obvious that he was pissed at Kendall and wanted to see him squirm.

"I'll just come back later. It wasn't important anyway." Kendall said as he turned to leave. As he stepped out of the door he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Logan said. "I know you're going through a lot right now."

"I caught James... with Camille." Kendall said holding back tears. Logan wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. That bastard, I'll kill him." Logan said, making Kendall smile. They broke the hug and gazed intensively into each other's eyes. They moved their heads towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall said, whispering in his ear.

"I know." Logan replied softly, combing his hands through Kendall's hair.

"Whoa." Said a familiar voice to both Kendall and Logan recognized. Katie. "Uh, should I go?"

"No, I should." Kendall said quickly walking away.

"Kendall, wait. Kendall!" Logan yelled chasing after him. "Kendall, it doesn't have to be this way!" This made Kendall stop dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"We don't have to keep sneaking around like this."

"That would mean you giving up Carlos." Kendall stated. He knew what Carlos and Logan's relationship was like and he could never be the cause of its downfall.

"I'm ready to do that. I like Carlos. I love you."

"I don't-" Kendall started but was interrupted by Logan's lips crashing onto his.

"Please." Logan pleaded, breaking the kiss.

"Okay." Kendall agreed. And he was finally at peace. He could finally be happy. He smiled widely as he stood in Logan's arms; it was his favorite pace to be.

"You fucking, bastard!" came another familiar voice, Carlos.

"Look, Carlos, we need to talk." Logan said calmly.

"No, that won't be necessary. I get what's going on here. You love Kendall. Okay. Well, what about me? Were you even planning on telling me that you were sleeping around?"

"Carlos, calm down. Okay? I was going-"

"So, you don't love me anymore? Is that what's going on? Because let me tell you, if you've been fucking_ that _than you can kiss me goodbye."

Kendall knew that all of this was happening because of him. He could never live with this guilt. He had to get out of this whole mess. What could he do. Nothing. If he tried to do anything it would probably just backfire in his face. The only thing he could even think of doing right now was running. And, of course, there were those pills in pocket. So as he stood there, staring at the mess he had created, he popped one of the little pills into his mouth he turned around and bolted away from his problems.


End file.
